1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snow-plowing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional snow-plowing apparatus, a housing opening forward for snow shooting is attached to a front part of a body on which an engine is mounted, an auger for gathering snow rotated around a horizontal axis by rotational driving force of the engine is disposed in front of the housing as to be surrounded, and a blower to blow away the snow gathered on a center portion by the rotation of the auger through a chute is provided (refer to Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-226336 for example).
In this conventional snow-plowing apparatus, very high torque is loaded to a shaft connected to the engine, very high stress is loaded onto the engine, and defects tend to be generated because the gathering work of the snow on the center portion by the auger and the snow shooting work by the blower are simultaneously conducted by rotating both of the auger and the blower by the driving force of one engine. And, cost is caused because a high-power engine is necessary. Further, this snow-plowing apparatus is exclusively for snow-plowing and the apparatus including the engine can not be utilized in other seasons than winter.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a snow-plowing apparatus which can plow the snow without high stress on the engine, and by use of a machine for other purposes than snow-plowing.